The Administrative Core is designed to provide support for vision and leadership to the Center Directors, ensure the smooth-running of the Center for Healthy Minds, provide a mechanism for evaluation of Centerassociated work and pilot grant applications, and provide support for planning of Advisory Board meetings and maintenance of contact with representatives of the National Institute on Aging. In addition, the Administrative Core is responsible for the operation of the Recruitment Program, which will make human subjects available to all Center Researchers. We propose, as part of the Administrative Core to establish a set of short-term and longer-range goals for the Center. A strategic Center Advisory Board comprised of important business, community, and university figures will play a powerful role in establishing connections to university, community, and philanthropic endeavors, and assist the Center Directors in Center development, including resource expansion, as well as in meeting Center goals. Additionally a Scientific Advisory Board will monitor and review all aspects of Center progress, including grant projects. The Administrative Core is responsible for evaluation of Center programs. Finally, an important element of the Administrative Core will be the development, oversight, and continual review of the Recruitment Program.